


Challenge Accepted

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: An evening at the Iwai household with girlfriend and roommate Ohya.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Ohya Ichiko
Kudos: 2





	Challenge Accepted

Miss Ohya? Miss Ohya?” The high school student gently shook the slim woman on the couch. “Dad’s going to be home soon.”

Ichiko Ohya opened one bleary eye.

“Soon isn’t now,” she whined.

“Did you get your article in on time?”

She sat up shakily, exhaustion evident in her sluggish movements. And perhaps a little bit of a hangover.

“Define on time?”

“Miss Ohya,” the teen chided.

“Oh, don’t worry, Kaoru.” She grinned. “On time enough for the editor to get it in. That’s all that matters.” She rubbed the exhaustion away from her eyes. “Just couldn’t get it going, ya know?”

“I guess?”

“Anyway,” she, slowly, stood. “Guess I should get dinner going if Mune’s coming back.”

“I’ll help.”

“You don’t have to do that, Kaoru.”

“I want to.”

“Heh. You’re a sweet boy, ya know that? But you should worry about your homework.”

“You sure?”

Ohya stretched and yawned. “Yeah.”

“Can I do it in the kitchen?”

“Sure, sure.”

Ohya moved into the kitchen. She and Mune had gotten a decent sized apartment together, so it was actually big enough for a small table. Kaoru sat there. Ohya pulled out ingredients for curry.

Sojiro Sakura still hadn’t confessed the entirety of his recipe, but constant probing and attempts had left her with a pretty good curry recipe of her own.

She hummed slightly as she worked. She didn’t have a deadline hanging over her head right now, so could actually think about how to aggravate Mune tomorrow.

Maybe a trip to Crossroads? Then again, LaLa-chan flirted with him so much when they went together. Funny as it was watching the very gruff, and very straight, Munehisa Iwai get hit on by a bunch of drag queens, she had to admit it stirred up a pot of jealousy she hadn’t even realized she had.

“Miss Ohya?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you any good at math?”

“Gonna need your dad’s help for that, kiddo.”

“Okay. Hey, can you help me with an essay tomorrow?”

“That I can do.”

“Thanks, Miss Ohya.”

“I keep telling you, kid. You can call me Ohya or Ichiko. I don’t really care.”

“Yeah. I’m just still not used to having you around,” admitted Kaoru.

Ohya turned to him, knife hovering over a carrot. “I’m still getting used to it too, kiddo.”

“I’m glad dad’s friend introduced you two.”

She resumed her chopping. “Me too.” 

Oh good, the meat was almost ready. Time to put in the curry powder she made in rather large batches.

The front door opened and shut.

A gruff voice called from the front of the apartment. “Curry again?”

“Make me cook and you get curry and take-out.”

“Heh. Guess I knew that.”

Munehisa Iwai walked into the kitchen, without his hat or coat. He wore a black turtleneck and a plain silver chain with a gecko pendant on it. Ohya had gotten it for him when they moved in together.

He placed his hands around Ohya’s shoulders. “You’ve gotten better with the knives.”

“The knives are sharper.”

“Best we keep them that way.”

“Kaoru needs help with his math.”

“Oh?” Mune turned to his son. 

“Just sit down and help him.”

Mune let go of her shoulders. “Good to see you too, Ichiko.”

“Kisses after curry.”

“Gross,” muttered Kaoru.

“It’s not so bad.” Mune moved over to sit by his son.

Ohya smiled and continued with the curry.

  
  


“Kaoru’s loving having his own desk,” remarked Mune as he walked over to the couch, two glasses of whiskey in his hand.

“I’m loving having some time to ourselves.”

Mune chuckled a little as he sat down, handing Ohya one of the glasses.

“Just one tonight, Ichiko.”

“Spoilsport.”

“You drank too much working on that article.”

Ohya curled up next to him on the couch. “Nothing like whiskey and chill.”

“Kaoru still calls you Miss Ohya.”

“It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“I mean, it’s not like we’re married or anything.”

“You want to be?”

“What?”

“Be married.”

“To you?”

He shrugged, lifting her head up with the motion. “Maybe.”

She tilted her head up to look at him better. “Is that an official proposal?”

“Is it?”

“You tell me.”

Mune wrapped an arm around her. “Guess it depends on your answer.”

“So it’s only an official proposal if I say yes.”

He held her close. “Could be.”

“Hmm. Well...can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

“Does that mean I should have gotten a ring?”

Ohya pressed against him, clanking her glass against his.

“We’ll get rings together.”

“That sounds like a yes.”

“Maybe.”

“Ichiko.”

She twirled her glass, watching the whiskey dance around the ice. “Think we can make Ren our best man?”

“He can be our best man and our maid of honor for all I care.”

Ohya laughed. That sounded about right.

“Okay then.” She leaned forward to set her glass on the table. “It’s a yes, but only if I get Ren as my maid of honor.”

“I wanted him for the best man.”

“I want to see him in a bridesmaid dress.”

Mune smirked. “Alright, it’s a deal. But only if you get him in a dress.” He leaned forward to put his own glass on the table.

“Thank Kaoru will be okay with it?”

“He likes you. He just doesn’t know how to behave around you. He might even loosen up.”

Ohya kissed him lightly.

“I’d like that.”

“We should tell him soon.”

“How about we go out for breakfast tomorrow? Tell him then.”

“Only if we go early enough you can’t risk a hangover.”

Ohya grabbed her drink, slamming the liquid down her throat.

“You better keep me too busy to drink then, big guy.”

Mune stood, lifting her in his strong arms as he did so.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“Well then,” Mune began slowly walking for their room, “challenge accepted.”


End file.
